Hijo de Hombre (KiriBaku-Bakushima)
by AzulaCathy
Summary: El joven Kirishima Eijirō conoce a Bakugō Katsuki en una jornada de caza. Ambos muestran cierta química de inmediato, formando una relación más fuerte que la mismísima magia que domina aquellas tierras. Ambos chicos deberán crecer codo a codo, preparándose para enfrentar aquel peligro que acecha en las sombras.
1. Nota de la autora

En este apartado, explicaré ciertos detalles respecto al universo donde la historia ha de desarrollarse. Por favor, leed con atención lo siguiente.

̅ғ̅̅ᴀ̅̅ɴ̅̅ᴛ̅̅ᴀ̅̅s̅̅ʏ̅ ̅ᴜ̅̅ɴ̅̅ɪ̅̅ᴠ̅̅ᴇ̅̅ʀ̅̅s̅̅ᴇ̅

El universo de la novela difiere del presente en la serie Boku no hero academia, creado por Kōhei Horikoshi.

Se ha tomado la imagen de Kirishima Eijirō como dragón, no así el concepto original: el personaje no habla el idioma humano, y su forma estable es la bestial. No posee la indumentaria original.

Por su parte, Bakugō Katsuki no tendría la imagen de la obra original, poseyendo un cuerpo con proporciones más realistas para un muchacho de su edad. Además, no cumpliría el mismo rol que en el universo original y posee un temperamento más calmado (dependiendo del contexto).

No se presentarán parejas secundarias provenientes de BNHA, centrándose por completo en la relación de los personajes ya mencionados.

Pueden existir cameos leves, pero no más que eso.

Dentro de este universo está presente la magia, la cual va desde nivel bajo (enanos y duendes) hasta alto (hechiceros). Esta define el poder de cada criatura, siendo los humanos la única especie sin magia alguna.

ᴏ̅̅ᴍ̅̅ᴇ̅̅ɢ̅̅ᴀ̅̅ᴠ̅̅ᴇ̅̅ʀ̅̅s̅̅ᴇ̅

El omegaverse dentro de esta novela considerará a los individuos de la raza draconis, la cual engloba todo aquel ser que sea considerado un dragón.

Los dragones —la mayor parte del tiempo— no presentan órganos sexuales activos; no existen géneros como tal, los conceptos de macho y hembra no son aplicables: se trata de seres neutros, los cuales pueden desarrollar relaciones románticas sin necesidad de esta sexualidad.

En ciertas ocasiones, llamadas "períodos reproductivos", estos seres cambian su morfología según la siguiente lógica:

Los alfa son aquellos que presentan genitales masculinos durante la reproducción, sin llegar a mostrar caracteres sexuales secundarios.

Los omega son individuos que presentan genitales femeninos, sin presencia de caracteres secundarios.

Los beta son los que no presentan genitales en ningún momento, sea la época que sea. Se les considera asexuales, pero pueden formar relaciones románticas.

Esto sólo se aplica para los draconis de sangre pura, por lo que los nacidos de relaciones "especiales" no presentan este sistema, sino el de machos y hembras.

Cabe destacar que, al tomar el dragón forma humana, presenta caracteres sexuales secundarios que pueden alterar a gusto, dependiendo del poder mágico que posean.

ʀ̅̅ᴀ̅̅ᴢ̅̅ᴀ̅̅s̅

Las distintas razas se irán presentando a lo largo del libro, por lo que este apartado se irá actualizando conforme a ello.

**Dragonis**

La raza "draconis" corresponde a todo aquel individuo que corresponda a un dragón. Esta clase de bestias poseen alas y la capacidad de escupir fuego, además de distintas características reptilianas. A pesar de lo anterior, cabe decir que tienen sangre caliente.

Dentro de la misma especie, existen distintas razas, las cuales se clasifican por su color: dragones rojos, azules, verdes, negros, dorados, etc. El color de sus escamas define los poderes de la criatura.

En el caso de Eijirō y su padre, corresponden a dragones rojos: este tipo posee una estrecha relación con el fuego, e incluso suele decirse que por sus venas corre lava. Poseen resistencia a las altas temperaturas, pero son sensibles al frío y al agua.

Por lo general, tienden a ser criaturas pacíficas y de naturaleza escurridiza. Jamás atacarán a otro si no es por hambre o amenaza.

Tienen la costumbre de vivir en comunidades de veinte a treinta individuos, las cuales se tienden a mantener de generación en generación. Siempre existe un dragón líder, el cual tiende a ser el más fuerte del grupo.

Entre dragones se comunican a través de una telepatía especial, la cual consiste en intercambio de pensamientos y sensaciones. Dado que estos animales no poseen un "idioma" como tal (para ellos, no existen las letras ni las palabras), se comunican a través de imágenes, sensaciones y emociones. Esto sólo se da entre dragones, siendo esta la principal razón de que no suelan interactuar con otras especies.

La fortaleza de la comunicación varía según a qué distancia estén los individuos o al nivel de relación que posean, existiendo la posibilidad de bloquear la comunicación si lo desean. Para lo anterior es necesario que se concentren en una única cosa, bloqueando la posibilidad de otros pensamientos.

Es posible "romper" esta coraza mental, lo cual depende de la fortaleza y experiencia de cada individuo.

Al vivir en comunidad, tienden a ser muy sensibles en lo que respecta a la muerte y el nacimiento: pueden "sentir" el sufrimiento de los demás, lo cual termina siendo un arma de doble filo.

Por temas de simplificación de la escritura, pondré los diálogos entre dragones con la "interpretación" de estos en idioma humano. Este tipo de diálogos irán con cursiva, para destacar que se trata de telepatía.

Al poseer nivel de "magia" intermedio, tienen la capacidad de adquirir forma humanoide, pero conservando ciertas características bestiales: cuernos, garras, pupilas rasgadas, cuernos, cola, alas y ciertas zonas escamosas.

Cualquier ser que posea la sangre de un dragón y la de otra criatura mágica no necesariamente cumple los puntos anteriores, volviéndose un híbrido entre ambas especies. Pueden ser incluso más poderosos que sus progenitores, volviéndose la cabeza de la cadena alimenticia.

̅ᴍ̅̅ɪ̅̅ᴛ̅̅ᴏ̅̅s̅ ̅ʏ̅ ̅ʟ̅̅ᴇ̅̅ʏ̅̅ᴇ̅̅ɴ̅̅ᴅ̅̅ᴀ̅̅s̅

La mitología interna del universo se irá presentando a lo largo del libro, por lo que este apartado se irá actualizando conforme a ello.

**Leyenda de Smaug**

Se cuenta que, bajo la enorme montaña de Smaug, duerme un dragón de maldad inimaginable. El animal habría sido atrapado allí hace eones por una bruja, la cual logró engañarle para que se colocase un collar maldito.

Esta historia es conocida por todos los pueblos cercanos a la montaña, aunque se considera más un cuento para niños que folclor de la zona.

Esta leyenda es un a referencia al Señor de los Anillos.


	2. Basilisco

Hace ya varios eones, en una tierra de la cual pocos recuerdan aún su nombre, existía cierta montaña de un tamaño monstruoso; las viejas leyendas hablan de que se trataba del cuerpo de una de las primeras bestias aladas que habían habitado el mundo mortal: Smaug, el terrible.

Aquella bestia de enorme maldad había aterrorizado tanto a humanos como a seres mágicos durante décadas, hasta el fatídico día donde una anciana bruja decidió engañarle: le ofreció un bello collar de obsidiana, el cual escondía una maldición. Dada la vanidad de la criatura, aceptó el regalo sin más; ¡qué bien luciría su cuello con tal joya! Aquello fue su condena definitiva: cayó en un sueño profundo, descanso eterno en el cual jamás encontraría la paz de la muerte.

De esta forma, habría surgido la Gran Montaña de Smaug, la cual era habitada por sus parientes más cercanos: dragones, quienes se hallaban a la cabeza de la cadena alimenticia. El trono pertenecía a estas enormes bestias aladas, líderes del cielo y terror de los seres terrestres.

La colonia más grande de todas era la de Crimson Riot, un dragón macho del tamaño de un edificio de cuatro pisos; decían que sus escamas parecían estar hechas de fuego, mientras que su mirada tenía la intensidad de un volcán en erupción. Cientos de historias rodeaban a este misterioso ser: desde la destrucción de una ciudadela de enanos completa hasta el sometimiento de gigantes, pasando por un amorío con la Reina Ninfa y la derrota de mantícora hecha de sombras. Su mera presencia imponía respeto, y su porte elegante podía causar una profunda admiración en quien le observase.

De todas las historias que rodeaban a este líder, la única con algo de veracidad era la de su amorío con la hermosa Reina Ninfa: aquella mujer le había robado el corazón con el danzar de su largo cabello negro y el contonear de sus anchas caderas. Aunque —cabe mencionar— que la relación no era viable, por más que Crimson tuviese la habilidad de tomar forma humana; su amor duró menos de lo esperado, siendo el resultado de este mismo un ser con sangre de dragón y de ninfa: Kirishima Eijirō.

Padre e hijo no eran de tal palo tal astilla; es más, podría decirse que era difícil deducir su parentesco más allá de cierta similitud en el aspecto físico.

Kirishima era un dragón bastante pequeño, teniendo —en plena pubertad, donde debería crecer lo suficiente para tener el doble del tamaño de la niñez— a penas el tamaño de un microbus; además, de su boca no brotaba más que humo negro, y sus garras con suerte podían atravesar las armaduras más blandas. En sí, lo único destacable era que las rojas escamas que cubrían su cuerpo eran tan duras como la piedra; esto resultaba ser una ventaja en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no del todo en las cacerías.

A decir verdad, los dragones de la colonia solían excluirle de la búsqueda de alimentos siempre, excusándose con que era "demasiado débil" para una actividad de aquella índole.

Él quería cambiar eso a como de lugar.

Era una de las tantas gélidas madrugadas primaverales, cuando aún las bellas aves no abandonaban sus nidos para lanzar sus dulces melodías al aire. La montaña aún dormitaba, escuchándose sólo el ulular del frío viento y uno que otro animal nocturno.

Kirishima Eijirō caminaba por el bosque, esquivando los gruesos troncos de los árboles sin mayor dificultad. Había decidido demostrar su potencial como individuo, embarcándose en una jornada de cacería solitaria.

¿Que no era tan fuerte? Aquello no podía ser cierto, él tenía la capacidad de brillar como cualquier otro dragón. ¿Qué demonios importaba el tamaño o el filo de sus garras? Él poseía algo mejor, aquella característica innata que compensaría todas aquellas nimiedades que le atribuían los demás.

Un espíritu guerrero, y un corazón tan noble como el de un dios.

La húmeda tierra se amoldaba a sus garras, absorbiendo cualquier ruido posible. Pequeñas gotas de rocío se acumulaban sobre sus escamas, formando delgados ríos cuando se juntaba suficiente agua, fluyendo pendiente abajo. El silencio de aquel enorme bosque le aburría bastante; ¿acaso no había bestia alguna rondando por allí? Era ridículo que aún no se hubiese cruzado con algo, o siquiera escuchado otra cosa que no fuese el susurro del viento.

Nada, ni siquiera un mísero y pequeño ratón.

La frustración no tardó en surgir, haciendo que lanzase un zarpazo contra la corteza de un roble y soltase un gruñido iracundo. ¿Cómo demonios podía tener tan mala suerte? Absurdo, eso era.

Había plantas e insectos por doquier, pero tales criaturas no le eran útiles para cumplir su cometido. ¿Y si había escogido un mal lugar? No era posible, su agudo olfato no le engañaría: aquella zona apestaba a sudor de jabalí y a heces de ciervo, debían haber ejemplares cerca...

Un crujido resonó entre las sombras, mientras un extraño aroma invadía el aire.

Eijirō sintió sus escamas crisparse. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Jamás había sentido un olor como aquel, ni siquiera en aquellas contadas ocasiones donde su padre traía presas de lugares lejanos. ¿Podría tratarse de alguna nueva variedad de herbívoro? Un animal de ese estilo habría huido ante presencia, no le estaría acechando.

Nadie cazaba a los grandes dragones, debía estar perdiendo la cabeza por la frustración.

Buscó con cierto nerviosismo a su alrededor, sin ver más que sombras y vegetación. Quizás había sido idea suya.

Otro crujido: una rama rota a unos diez metros de distancia.

Ante el pánico, el joven dragón trepó como pudo el mismo roble que había atacado hace unos segundos, adoptando su forma humanoide para poder esconderse mejor. Aquella lampiña y blancucha piel no le agradaba en absoluto, dado que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos con una facilidad abrumante. Aunque, ¿qué podía hacer, de todas formas? No tenía tiempo para cargar pieles con las que cubrirse, menos aún cuando aquella forma resultaba más inútil que su cuerpo original.

Tampoco era muy agradable la mata de pelo negro que brotaba de su cabeza, cayendo sobre sus pobres ojos.

Una suave respiración cortó aquel hilo de pensamiento, haciendo que desviase su mirada hacia el suelo.

Las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a colarse entre las pesadas ramas, definiendo poco a poco las imágenes en el corazón húmedo del bosque. El dragón contenía el aliento desde su escondite, observando aquella figura delgada que había sido revelada por los rayos blanquecinos del astro naciente.

Un humano flacucho, de tez blanca y cabello rubio estaba revisando las marcas del árbol. Llevaba unos pantalones de gruesa tela y botas de cuero, además de un bonito collar de dientes y un brillante cuchillo de acero en la mano.

El terror inicial hacia lo desconocido de Kirishima fue reemplazado por la curiosidad, siendo esta efervescente emoción la que le hizo cometer una locura: saltó de la rama donde se encontraba, cayendo sobre el delgado cuerpo de aquella criatura tan extraña. La escuchó chillar y soltar unas palabras extrañas, además de retorcerse y lanzar cuchilladas al aire con la hoja de metal.

¿De dónde había salido tal animal?

—¡Por todos los demonios, quítate de encima!—El muchacho se retorcía bajo el peso del dragón, intentando escapar de aquella amenaza repentina. ¿Qué clase de criatura era capaz de chillar tanto? Aquel humano parecía más un banshee, cosa que divertía a Kirishima—. ¡Voy a matarte, maldita sea!

—Humano—La voz de Kirishima era bastante gruesa, lo suficiente para asustar a las damiselas. El desconocido se había quedado quieto tras aquella palabra, por lo que decidió quitarse de encima. ¿Y si le había matado? No creía que la colonia apreciase una presa tan delgada y enana, sin contar lo extraña que era. De seguro su carne era amarga y dura—... Humano.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti, imbécil?—chilló el chico, levantándose de golpe. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma agresiva, mientras sus rojizos ojos contemplaban al ser ante él: se trataba de un musculoso adolescente, de extraño cabello negro y ojos inocentes; estaba desnudo, sentado sobre la húmeda tierra. Kirishima, por su parte, sostenía la mirada ajena con la misma intensidad, sin preocuparse en absoluto—. ¿Crees que es gracioso atacar a la gente? Casi me rompes el puto cuello, joder.

—Humano.

—¿Eres estúpido? ¡Voy a matarte!—Apuntó con el cuchillo hacia el pecho del contrario, esperando obtener respuesta alguna. Kirishima no se movió ni un milímetro, ignorando por completo el peligro que corría su vida. ¿Cuál era la utilidad de aquel trozo de metal? Se parecía a un colmillo de jabalí, pero no parecía tener mayor utilidad más que brillar bastante—... ¿Por qué no huyes?

—¡Humano!

—¿No me entiendes?

—Humano.

—... Me llamo Bakugō Katsuki, no "humano"—murmuró, algo confundido. Había bajado del arma, devolviéndola a su respectiva funda que colgaba del cinto. ¿Por qué el humano tenía tal expresión en el rostro? A Eijirō le recordaba la que su padre había puesto cuando se colgó de cabeza en un árbol usando su cola—. ¿Te pasa algo? Me pones nervioso, deja de puto bromear. Y

—... ¿Humano?

—No, Bakugō Katsuki.

—Ba... ¿Bakugō?

—No me entiendes, ¿o qué? Jodido retrasado.

Bakugō Katsuki decidió seguir su camino tras tratar de ahuyentar al chico de cabello oscuro, siendo todos sus intentos en vano.

Ante esta evasión por parte del humano, Kirishima Eijirō comenzó a seguir al humano que había descubierto, ignorando por completo los gritos y extrañas palabras que este soltaba. A decir verdad, sólo conocía a los seres humanos por las historias de los dragones ancianos: les describían como criaturas lampiñas y debiluchas, que construían montañas de piedra que escupían fuego; una plaga que arrasaba con especies enteras, sometiendo a todo ser que se cruzase en su camino. ¡Por Smaug, eran unos demonios!

Era su deber seguirle, para asegurarse que no causase estragos con su maldad lampiña... Bueno, quizás también había algo de curiosidad de por medio, no podía negarlo.

El muchacho caminaba en sus patas traseras, cosa que parecía ser incómoda. ¿Cómo no se cansaba aquel rubio gritón? Los humanos eran bastante extraños, e incluso algo graciosos. Kirishima comenzó a imitar aquella forma de desplazarse, soltando uno que otro chillido gutural cada vez que caía al suelo. ¡El humano lo hacía ver tan fácil!

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto puto ruido? Asustarás a la manada de jabalíes que vengo siguiendo hace ya varios días—exclamó Bakugō, girándose para encarar al ser que insistía en seguirle. El pobre dragón sintió algo de hostilidad en las palabras ajenas, por lo que se quedó quieto—. Joder, ¿es que ni siquiera puedes caminar?

El muchacho se acercó al dragón, el cual se hallaba sentado en el húmedo suelo; pequeños insectos brillantes revoloteaban alrededor de la silueta del humano, creando una escena bastante fantástica al reflejarse la luz en ellos. Eijirō sintió su corazón dar un pequeño brinco, comenzando a latir con algo de nerviosismo.

¿Qué era esa sensación en su vientre? No lo entendía del todo, jamás había sentido algo parecido en sus quince años de vida.

Bakugō cogió la mano del contrario, tirando de esta para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie; con sus grandes manos, comenzó a corregir la postura del dragón presionando ciertas zonas de su cuerpo.

A decir verdad, a Eijirō le parecía bastante agradable el calor de la piel ajena: las grandes manos del humano ardían, como si la carne de este estuviese hecha de fuego; es más: le hubiera gustado restregar el rostro contra ellas, ¡de seguro debía sentirse genial!

El humano abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el dragón había desviado su atención hacia un punto a espaldas de este: un leve movimiento de hojas se escuchó, además del pesado latido de un corazón. El leve olor de un animal escamoso invadió sus fosas nasales, semejante al de una serpiente. Sintió su pulso subir y su piel erizarse, producto de los gritos instintivos en su cabeza.

Peligro, peligro.

El muchacho rubio seguía hablando, mientras una bestia se asomaba entre la vegetación: se trataba de un basilisco, una especie de serpiente letal que media unos tres metros de largo; tenía una cabeza enorme y una boca llena de afilados colmillos cargados de veneno, además de un par de horribles ojos amarillos que eran capaces de matar sólo con la mirada.

Aquella clase de bestias eran bastante comunes en la montaña, aunque el joven dragón jamás había visto uno tan grande.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede?

Kirishima se lanzó de un salto sobre el monstruo, perdiendo su forma humana a medias: sus cuernos, cola, alas y garras quedaron expuestas, además de ciertas zonas de su piel escamosa. Sujetó como pudo a la serpiente, abrazando su resbaloso cuerpo con las piernas. Aquel basilisco era especialmente fuerte, por lo que se vio en aprietos: no era capaz de someterlo del todo, no podría arrancarle la cabeza.

Sería mordido y envenenado, eso si no hacía contacto visual con la alimaña esa. Había sido una pésima idea atacar, ¡realmente era un inútil!

Justo en el momento donde su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse ante la fuerza de la bestia, el humano apareció en su campo de visión mientras un rayo plateado caía sobre la cabeza del enemigo. Un chorro de sangre empapó el rostro de Kirishima, mientras el basilisco se sacudía entre sus brazos: el colmillo metálico estaba clavado en su cabeza, estando el mango de este sujetado por el humano.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—gritó el muchacho, quitando el cuerpo inerte del basilisco a penas este deja de moverse. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y los labios tan apretados que se habían vuelto una fina línea. Aquella expresión logró intimidar al joven dragón, quien aún no se había percatado de que estaba mostrando parte de su verdadera forma: su cuerpo bailaba entre el límite de la humanidad y la bestialidad, dando una imagen salida de las peores pesadillas—. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre lanzarte así sobre un basilisco? ¡Te podría haber matado, joder...!

—Uh... Katsuki.

—¡No me vengas con mierdas! Casi te mueres... Por protegerme, qué mierda sé yo—El rubio sacó su arma de la cabeza de la bestia, limpiándola contra sus pantalones antes de enfundarla. Kirishima seguía sin moverse, sintiendo como la apestosa sangre del basilisco se pegaba cada vez más a su piel. Tendría que darse un buen baño en algún río antes de volver a su colonia—... Además, eres un dragón; eso explica muchas cosas. Escuché leyendas sobre los de tu especie, que pueden adquirir forma humana y mezclarse como si nada entre campesinos. A decir verdad, no creía que fueran reales...

—Bakugō... ¡Bakugō!

—Sí, Bakugō—Señaló su propio pecho desnudo, quizás con la esperanza de que la bestia le entendiese. Kirishima escondió sus características de dragón, poniéndose de pie lentamente. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Aquel humano le había descubierto, y lo más probable era que le matase y le llevase de trofeo a su manada de lampiños—. Joder, en el poblado me pagarían una millonada por ti, ¿sabes?

—Ba-Bakugō...

—... Era una broma, joder—Llevó su mano a la cabeza del contrario, acariciándola de manera torpe. La piel de Kirishima se erizó ante tal contacto, exponiéndose sus características de de dragón en un mero reflejo defensivo. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan bien?—. Yo no te haré daño. En cierto modo, fuiste de gran ayuda contra esa alimaña... A tu forma tan bruta e imbécil.

—... Katsuki.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre—Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, rompiendo con su expresión amarga. Kirishima encontró esto bastante curioso, abriendo sus ojos como los de un búho. ¿Los humanos tenían los dientes sin puntas?—. Gracias, dragón. No eres tan tonto como creí.

Eijirō abrió la boca para decir algo más, aunque fuese un sonido gutural para comunicarse con el chico ante él, pero un rugido a la distancia distrajo su atención: era el llamado de su colonia, le estaban buscando. Debía volver ya, sino le llegaría un regaño por parte de su padre.

—¿Esa es tu familia? Deben estar preocupados, lagartija—Katsuki había desviado la mirada en dirección a los distantes rugidos, uniendo los cabos en su cabeza. Alejó su mano de la piel ajena, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con tal de darle algo de espacio—... Venga, ve con ellos.

A pesar de que el dragón no comprendiese el idioma humano, entendió aquel gesto del contrario. Abandonó por completo su forma humana, volviendo a verse como lo que era: una bestia alada, de escamas rojas cual rubíes y resistentes como el granito.

El dragón resopló suavemente, lo cual liberó algo de humo gris que escapó por sus fosas nasales; el muchacho permanecía ante él, estudiándole con la mirada resplandeciente.

—Magnífico...

Eijirō volvió a resoplar, inclinándose a recoger el cuerpo inerte del basilisco con las fauces. Aquella sí era una presa digna, por lo que su padre estaría bastante orgulloso de él. A decir verdad, le habría gustado llevar al humano consigo: sentía cierta corazonada, un extraño impulso que le pedía permanecer junto a ese extraño muchacho de rubios cabellos y bellos ojos rojizos, pero no era posible.

Hijo de hombre e hijo de bestia no eran compatibles.

El joven dragón le dedicó una última mirada a Bakugō Katsuki, antes de emprender el vuelo de vuelta a su hogar.


	3. Lluvia

Tras aquella caza exitosa junto a Bakugō Katsuki, Kirishima Eijirō había sido felicitado y aclamado por toda su colonia: el basilisco que había llevado consigo fue el boleto para que su situación mejorase, siendo invitado a múltiples jornadas de cacería y considerado como una pieza más para la eliminación de plagas. Otros dragones de su edad comenzaron a prestarle más atención, jugando y platicando con él de manera bastante alegre.

Incluso, le habían pedido que narrase su hazaña en una de las tantas noches de fogata, donde los miembros de la colonia se reunían a contar mitos y leyendas.

Tanta fue su relevancia, que Eijirō pudo contar su historia antes que la leyenda del durmiente Smaug fuese narrada como en cada fogata.

Crimson Riot estaba orgulloso del progreso de su retoño, aunque —en un inicio— cuestionó la manera en que había muerto la bestia: un corte profundo en la cabeza no era común, más aún sabiendo que fue un dragón de tamaño más bien pequeño el autor. Kirishima se excusó con el haber usado una piedra cercana, presumiendo de haber logrado tal hecho en su forma humana. Aquella aclaración fue suficiente para su padre, quien jamás imaginaría que su inocente hijo fuese capaz de mentirle.

Eijirō tenía un corazón demasiado puro, a fin de cuentas.

Al joven dragón le fueron concedidos permisos especiales para vagar por el bosque en soledad, cosa que le fue de utilidad para volver a toparse con aquel humano chillón. Aquellos encuentros le permitieron aprender algo muy importante respecto a los seres humanos, lo cual quedaría grabado a fuego en su mente.

Eran jodidamente raros.

Katsuki vivía cerca del pie de la montaña, en una especie de cueva de forma angulosa, semejante a las enormes montañas de piedra de las grandes colonias humanas: construida con piedras cuadradas y la parte superior hecha con troncos cortados, de tal forma que formaban una superficie puntiaguda. Además, tenía una especie de agujero cubierto por un trozo de tronco delgado, el cual mantenía a salvo el interior: un lugar bastante tibio, donde una pequeña fogata ardía en la boca de una cueva de piedra y extrañas estructuras de troncos y pieles abundaban por doquier. El humano solía señalar aquel lugar, llamándolo "casa", término que el dragón no acababa de comprender del todo.

¿Acaso el lugar donde ardía esa fogata también era una "casa"?

Al joven dragón le parecían de lo más extrañas aquellas cosas del humano, aunque debía admitir que aquel enano chillón había escogido un hermoso lugar para asentarse: el bosque abría su pecho para formar un bello claro, zona por donde pasaba un pequeño riachuelo que llevaba piedras blancas, alimentando con su agua a bellas flores silvestres que crecían con libertad. Como animal salvaje, Kirishima prefería las zonas más naturales que a aquellas afectadas por las distintas civilizaciones, por lo que le parecía bastante agradable la morada de Katsuki.

—Parece que lloverá pronto—El muchacho se encontraba junto al dragón dentro de la cabaña de piedra, estando ambos sentados frente a la chimenea. El fuego crepitaba en su cama de leña, danzando y emitiendo un brillo tembloroso que acariciaba las siluetas de la pareja. Eijirō desvió su mirada hacia el contrario, emitiendo un gruñido que quedó atrapado en su garganta; se encontraba en forma humanoide, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en pos de imitar al rubio—. Lluvia, tormenta... Joder, es complicado hablar contigo, ¿sabes?

—Bakugō.

—Al menos entiendes que ese es mi nombre—Katsuki se señaló a sí mismo, y el dragón repitió el nombre de este. A decir verdad, Kirishima no entendía del todo qué significaban aquellas palabras que repetía, sólo lo hacía porque el rostro del humano se iluminaba. Quizás significaba algo bonito, una alabanza o algo por el estilo—. Me gustaría que pudieses entenderme del todo, es aburrido no poder escuchar que sólo repitas dos malditas palabras.

—Hm... Katsuki.

Un suave golpeteo comenzó a escucharse sobre las cabezas de ambos seres, quienes levantaron la mirada de forma instintiva.

Las nubes habían comenzado a derramar su frío contenido sobre la viva tierra, acariciando la vegetación y la piel de aquellos que aún no habían encontrado un lugar en el cual resguardarse. Kirishima se removía con nerviosismo, comenzando a mostrar ciertos caracteres de su forma bestial. Para los dragones, los asuntos respecto al clima eran determinantes en su supervivencia en la naturaleza: el frío excesivo dañaban sus alas, la lluvia no les permitía alzar el vuelo por más que se esforzasen, el calor tendía a quemar la delgada piel de sus alas...

Bueno, cabe decir que esto dependía de cada dragón: existían subtipos, semejantes a la clasificación de razas humanas; Eijirō se encontraba dentro de la categoría de dragones rojos: resistentes a las altas temperaturas, pero sensibles al frío y a la acción del agua.

—¿Le temes a la lluvia?—murmuró Katsuki, haciendo que el dragón diese un brinco de sorpresa. El muchacho estaba acomodando la leña en el fuego con un fierro puntiagudo, el cual intimidaba a Kirishima hasta cierto punto. ¿Acaso intentaba matar a la fogata? Se parecía tanto al colmillo metálico que había usado contra el basilisco, ¡incluso parecía ser más letal que este!—. Sólo es agua, no es para tanto.

—Um, Katsuki—No sabía cómo expresar su malestar, no conocía las palabras necesarias para que el rubio le comprendiese. ¿Qué podía hacer? No creía que comenzar a gruñir y berrear tuviese un buen efecto: más de alguna vez lo había intentado, recibiendo un pellizco en la nariz por parte del humano—... ¡Boom! ¡Broom!

—... ¿Truenos? ¿Te dan miedo los truenos?—El chico tardó unos segundos en decir aquello, analizando las acciones del contrario. Para dar a entender que había comprendido el mensaje, dibujo un rayo en el aire con el dedo, simulando una explosión con las manos tras que este llegase al suelo. La cola de Eijirō fue revelada, comenzando a moverse como la de un perro. ¡El humano le había entendido!—. Aquí no te pasará nada: no suelen caer rayos en esta zona, hay muchos árboles que actúan como para-rayos.

—¡Boom, boom! ¡Broom!

—Sí, joder; entiendo.

Un destello de luz entró por la única ventana de la cabaña, siendo secundada por un estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra. El joven dragón lanzó un chillido horrible, levantándose de golpe para intentar escapar; de su espalda surgieron un par de alas de piel rojiza, las cuales batía con histeria mientras buscaba una salida. Katsuki le gritó algo que no entendió, cogiéndole con los hombros.

El terror le dominaba, el instinto era más fuerte que el frío raciocinio.

—¡Por todos los putos demonios, cálmate!—gritó el muchacho, dándole una bofetada a la bestia. Por mera mala suerte, le hizo un corte al contrario en el párpado derecho con el borde de uno de los tantos anillos que gustaba usar. Lo anterior logró sacar al dragón del descontrol en el que se encontraba, haciendo que soltase sonidos parecidos a los de un perro apaleado—... Oh, mierda.

Bakugō intentó calmar a Eijirō con palabras suaves y caricias torpes, sin lograr resultado alguno; a Kirishima le desesperaba ver su propia sangre, llegando al punto de tener ataques de pánico muy violentos. El sangrar —en aquel mundo salvaje donde él vivía— significaba debilidad, muerte, extinción de su extirpe: cientos de veces había visto a miembros de su misma especie perecer ante la pérdida de sangre, retorcerse en agonía hasta quedar inmóviles con la vista perdida en el cielo. Era un escenario pesadillezco, el cual ni siquiera podía imaginar sin que su pulso aumentase.

—Joder, dragón... No es nada, no quise hacerte daño—murmuró el chico, con el estrés haciendo flaquear su voz.

A duras penas logró llevar a la criatura hasta su cama, obligándola a sentarse; tras esto, fue a por unos trozos de tela y limpió lo mejor que pudo la herida, para luego buscar yerbas medicinales. Tuvo que humedecer y moler las dichosas plantas, volviéndolas una pasta espesa. Durante este proceso, Kirishima permaneció donde se le indicó, haciendo un sonido con su garganta semejante a los sollozos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el humano mientras él moría?

—Quédate quieto, tengo que ponerte esto.

Inicialmente, Eijirō se resistió al tratamiento, recibiendo un par de pellizcos en la nariz que lograron hacerle obedecer. Aquella sustancia verde y apestosa cubrió su párpado, calmando el dolor al instante. ¿Acaso era magia? En su colonia, las heridas eran lamidas y dejadas estar, siguiendo la creencia de que sólo los más fuertes tenían derecho a vivir. Lo anterior era la causa principal de su terror a la sangre, el cual había sido agravado por su padre que tenía el extraño gusto de contarle historias escabrosas a su hijo.

—Ya, deja de llorar—Bakugō buscó algunas mantas que guardaba bajo la cama, cubriendo al contrario con estas. Kirishima no entendía del todo aquel gesto, pero aquellos trozos de tela olían jodidamente bien: de ellas emanaba el aroma del humano, aquel olor tan embriagante que hace poco había descubierto—. Te prepararé una taza de té, quédate tranquilo mientras vuelvo.

Eijirō observó al chico con atención, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada: había tomado un extraño artilugio de aspecto metálico, el cual soltaba un sonido acuoso cuando lo movía; lo llevó hacia la fogata, colgándolo de un gancho, siendo el vientre del objeto metálico lamido por las llamas. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? Tenía un cuerpo regordete y un largo cuello curvo, pero no tenía cabeza alguna. Quizás se trataba del cuerpo de algún animal: recordaba que su padre le había mencionado la existencia de criaturas con piel metálica, las cuales —generalmente— vivían en enormes cuevas y grietas.

No entendía cómo un humano había conseguido algo así, ni el cómo logró matarle sin dañar la coraza.

—Tetera—El rubio señaló el recipiente metálico, esto tras notar la curiosa mirada del dragón. Este repitió la palabra con dificultad, modulando de manera exagerada. Kirishima estaba confundido; ¡vaya nombre más extraño para un animal, debía ser de alguna tierra lejana!—. Se usa para hervir agua, lo cual ayuda a cocinar alimentos y preparar ciertos brebajes...

—¡Tetera!

—Sí, tetera—Le dedicó una sonrisa, quizás intentando transmitir el buen humor. El dragón parpadeó fascinado; ¡el humano estaba sonriendo! Había hecho algo bueno, eso era seguro–. Me siento ridículo hablando contigo, ¿sabes? Me entristece que no me entiendas.

—¡Tetera! ¡Tetera!

—Sí, tetera.

Katsuki acomodó la leña con el fierro alargado, antes de volver a aquella zona que denominaba "cocina"; tomó una especie de burbuja de cristal transparente, extrayendo de su interior hojas secas y pétalos. Eijirō olfateó el aire con curiosidad, reconociendo el aroma de aquella yerba: jazmín. Aquella planta abundaba cerca de la colonia donde vivía, por lo que el lugar siempre tenía un olor dulzón gracias a esas flores.

¿Qué pensaba hacer el humano con aquello? ¿Por qué las ponía en una estructura café, como si estuviese hecha de barro?

Tras unos diez minutos de espera, el cuerpo metálico empezó a gritar desde su sufrida posición. Kirishima tapó sus sensibles oídos, gimoteando ante el horrible lamento de la criatura. ¡Seguía viva! El humano estaba torturando a un ser indefenso, ¡realmente era malvado!

—Suena horrible, lo sé; a mí también me molesta el ruido de esta mierda—El rubio retiró la tetera del fuego con sumo cuidado, vertiendo el agua caliente en la taza de greda que llevaba en la mano. El dragón le volvía a observar con atención, destapando sus oídos. ¿Eso era agua caliente? —. No creo que sepas lo que es el té, pero espero que te guste. La carne seca la tengo en una caja, escondida en un árbol, pero no creo que sea buena idea ir a por ella ahora.

—¡Katsuki!

—... No sé por qué demonios te explico las cosas si, a fin de cuentas, no entiendes una palabra de lo que te digo—El muchacho de rubios cabellos le llevó la taza de greda al dragón, entregándosela con cuidado de no derramar el contenido. Kirishima la sostuvo entre sus grandes manos, mirando de manera alternativa al rubio y al contenido de la taza—. Es té, puedes beberlo. Té.

—¿Té?

—Sí, té. Está caliente, debes soplar un poco—Katsuki hizo la mímica de la acción, ahuecando sus manos como si tuviese una taza y comenzando a soplar suavemente. Esperó a que el contrario le imitase, antes de simular que bebía de la taza invisible—. Así, ¿ves? Es fácil, inténtalo.

Eijirō dudó unos segundos, antes de apoyar el artefacto de barro contra sus labios y beber su contenido. En un inicio, el líquido quemó le un poco la lengua, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse a la temperatura de este.

El agua esa estaba teñida de un color semejante a la miel, y tenía un sabor muy dulce. ¡El humano era genial, había creado agua acaramelada! De seguro era un alquimista, como aquellos que se mencionaban en las leyendas que contaba su padre.

—Yo... Lamento haberte abofeteado antes, entré en pánico y no supe cómo reaccionar. No quería rasguñarte—Bakugō se sentó junto al dragón en el mullido colchón de paja, dedicándole una mirada significativa. Kirishima no entendió una palabra de lo dicho, pero el tono apagado del humano logró llamar su atención. ¿Pasaba algo?—. No soy bueno con las relaciones sociales, y menos en las situaciones estresantes.

—¡Té! ¡Katsuki, Katsuki!

—Sí, está bien... Gracias por comprender.

Bakugō acercó una mano al liso cabello negro del dragón, comenzando a acariciarlo con torpeza; en respuesta, la criatura comenzó a ronronear suavemente, como lo haría cualquier gato doméstico. La mano del rubio se sentía demasiado bien, no quería que aquello terminase, al punto de inclinar la cabeza hacia ella con tal de sentir más aquella caricia. ¡Tan bien, tan bien!

Así la pareja permaneció allí, sentada en el lecho mientras la tormenta rugía al exterior de la casa.


	4. Libro

Kirishima Eijirō se encontraba recostado de espaldas sobre un montón de pieles, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo. El sol de medio día acariciaba su piel bronceada, traspasándole un calor tan agradable que sólo lograba adormilarlo cada vez más. Su cuerpo se mecía como la marea, producto del balanceo constante de la carreta donde se encontraba recostado; el aroma imponente de un par de caballos bailaba en sus fosas nasales, despertando cierto apetito en su vientre.

¡Qué lindo sería darles una mordida! Pero el humano se molestaría con él si hacía eso.

—¿Vas bien, dragón?

Una voz conocida logró sacarle de aquel estado tan pacífico, haciendo que se sentase de golpe con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Bakugō Katsuki se hallaba sentado en la parte delantera de la carreta, dirigiendo a los caballos con maestría por la carretera de tierra. El chico sólo llevaba puesto un gran sombrero de paja, sus típicos pantalones de tela gruesa y unas botas, dejando su torso a la vista de todos. Había empezado a desarrollar cierta musculatura, y le gustaba presumir de ello.

¿Cómo era posible alegrarse tanto con ver a un simple humano? Era fascinante lo que aquel rubio causaba en él, una adoración que no creía llegar a entender nunca.

—¿Sí o no?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de volver la vista hacia el camino rural.

Algo que Kirishima había aprendido en aquellos dos meses que llevaba conociendo al humano era cómo decir "sí" y "no", descubriendo tras semanas de prestar atención su significado: "sí" se asociaba con aceptar cosas, acciones que estaban bien; por su parte, el "no" se relacionaba con los regaños del rubio, con aquellas acciones que no debía llevar a cabo.

¡Qué bien se sentía poder comunicarse con el humano! Tan difícil que había sido convivir en un inicio, y ahora podía expresar sus ideas con palabras tan simples. Claramente le hubiera gustado saber más, pero entendía bien que aquello tardaría tiempo.

Otra cosa que había descubierto es que, al parecer, "Bakugō Katsuki" era el nombre del humano. Fascinante, ¿no? Jamás habría creído que los humanos tuviesen un nombre, al igual que los dragones.

Cada día se sorprendía más.

—¡Bakugō!—El dragón se acercó arrastrándose hasta donde el humano se encontraba, sentándose a su lado. Ya se había acostumbrado a permanecer en forma humana, por lo que podía saltar y correr con libertad sin miedo a caer o hacer el ridículo frente al rubio. Incluso, solía presumir de la fuerza bruta que poseía, cargando fardos de heno y enormes animales como si pesaran lo mismo que una pluma—. Bakugō... ¿Pueblo?

—Sí, pueblo.

Durante alguna de las tantas cacerías, Kirishima había visto un montón de casas muy juntas a la distancia. Naturalmente, le chilló al humano hasta que —quizás no de muy buena gana, dado el estrés de no encontrar una presa— este le dijo el nombre de aquello: pueblo. Al parecer, un "pueblo" era un conjunto de casas, una comunidad de humanos parecida a las que los dragones solían formar.

—Vamos a intercambiar estas pieles por algo de dinero, y así comprar algunas cosas que necesito.

—¿Comprar?

—Comprar es intercambiar cosas por dinero—respondió el rubio, desviando su mirada hacia el dragón. Eijirō no entendía la mayoría de las palabras dichas por Bakugō, hecho que creaba una expresión de lo más adorable en su rostro: sus rojizos ojos muy abiertos y la boca encogida, semejante al rostro de una lechuza o un búho—. Uh, a veces olvido que no entiendes ni una mierda de lo que digo.

—¡Katsuki!

—Creo que tengo algo de dinero en el bolsillo—El chico rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sonriendo levemente al encontrar lo que buscaba. Le entregó a su compañero algunas monedas de oro, las cuales este observó con bastante fascinación. ¿Qué eran aquellas piedras planas y doradas? Jamás había visto nada así, ¡los humanos debían tener poderes mágicos!—. Son monedas. Mo-ne-das; a veces se les llaman dinero u oro... Depende de la persona.

—¿Monedas?

—Sí, monedas. Son de oro—explicó, señalando las estructuras redondas de metal. Kirishima contempló con detenimiento los objetos, llevándoselos a la boca por mero reflejo; gracias a ello, recibió un manotón por parte del humano, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¡No se comen, joder! Serás bruto, puedes morir por tragar monedas, ¡idiota!

—Ka-Katsuki...

—¡Ni Katsuki ni mierdas!

Kirishima bajó la mirada cual cachorro regañado, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué demonios intentó comerse aquellas cosas brillantes, esas "monedas"? El humano tenía la costumbre de siempre indicarle lo que podía comer, tal como hacen las madres con sus retoños. Ya más de una vez había recibido un regaño de parte de él por no obedecer, por ignorar sus instrucciones.

¿Cuál era el punto de su falta de disciplina? Por aquello era que su padre no le había dado las libertades que añoraba.

No sólo era débil, sino alguien desobediente.

Eijirō comenzó a hacer un extraño sonido con la garganta, semejante al llanto de un animal. Restregó su cabeza contra el hombro contrario, buscando que volviese a prestarle atención. ¡Cómo detestaba no poder hablar el idioma humano! Tenía tantas ideas que comunicar, y ni siquiera podía dar un saludo como era debido. Ansiaba de manera enfermiza poder platicar con el rubio, preguntarle sobre su vida y gustos, poder intercambiar anécdotas con él de manera fluida. Podría pedirle disculpas, en vez de lloriquear como un perro sarnoso.

Aunque lo que más deseaba era saber su nombre.

—O-Oye, tranquilo—Bakugō observó algo congestionado al dragón, dejando las riendas de la carreta sobre sus piernas para atenderle. Eijirō sintió las manos ajenas posarse en sus mejillas, obligándole a levantar el rostro. Al parecer, el humano le había entendido, ¡era un alivio!—. No estoy molesto, calma... Joder, no llores.

—Katsuki...

—Está bien, sé que no fue tu intención. No sabías lo que estabas haciendo—El tono suave que empleaba el rubio lograba relajar a Kirishima, lo suficiente para que comenzase a ronronear cual felino. ¡Aquel humano le gustaba tanto, que no debía ser normal! Difícil le era estar triste a su lado; él iluminaba su vida, en cierto modo—. Anímate, ¿sí?

—¡Sí, sí, Bakugō!

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a su acompañante, limpiando las lágrimas de este con los pulgares antes de volver su atención al camino. Aún quedaba una media hora para llegar al pueblo, por lo que no podían distraerse demasiado por nimiedades: si oscurecía antes de que llegasen, no tendrían oportunidad de vender las pieles y comprar los víveres para el hogar.

—Dragón, no vayas a olvidar la mierda que te dije—murmuró el humano, sin mirar al aludido. Kirishima había vuelto a la pila de pieles, volviendo a tomar el sol cual lagartija. A pesar de lo dormido que pudiese parecer, estaba bien despierto para escuchar a su compañero—. No puedes transformarte, por ningún motivo, ¿oíste?

—¡No transformar! ¡Sí, sí!

En algún momento de las tantas tardes que pasaban en casa de Bakugō, este había hecho vestir a Kirishima algunas prendas de su propio armario. El dragón no comprendió del todo cuál era la utilidad de tener telas de colores encima, por lo que probó volver a su forma bestial para ver si ganaba alguna habilidad, craso error: aquellas delgadas cosas se rajaron ante la elongación a la que fueron sometidas, haciendo que el humano le gritase con ira.

Al parecer, aquellas delgadas estructuras de algodón eran valiosas.

Entre imitaciones extrañas y mímicas torpes, el dragón pudo entender aquella palabra que el rubio tanto repetía: "transformar" se refería a que él cambiase a su forma original, que abandonase el disfraz para mostrar sus escamas. Se alegró bastante de poder entender al contrario, a pesar de que este no estuviese precisamente feliz en aquel momento.

Al parecer, ser un dragón no era algo bueno entre los humanos.

—¡Bienvenidos a Wheatville!

La pareja de chicos llegó a las puertas del pueblo sin mayores inconvenientes, encontrándose con un guardia de sucia armadura y panza prominente.

A pesar de que el lugar fuera un montón de casuchas sin mucha gracia, el gobernador de este —un hombre gordo y maleducado— había invertido en un muro con tal de proteger la zona. Era obvio que esto fue realizado por mero beneficio personal, más que por el de la plebe.

—¿Qué os trae por aquí, viajeros?

—Vengo a vender pieles, Tom—respondió Katsuki, dedicándole una sonrisa de camadería al hombre. Kirishima se sorprendió ante la respuesta del humano. ¿Por qué era tan amable? Nunca le había escuchado contestar de esa forma antes, menos aún a alguien que estuviese en su camino. ¡A él siempre le gritaba cuando se cruzaba o le frenaba el paso!—. Nada del otro mundo.

—¿Y ese chico que viene contigo?—El hombre señaló a Kirishima con uno de sus dedos gordos, logrando alterar bastante al dragón. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese humano para apuntarle? Le hubiera arrancando la cabeza de una mordida de no ser por el rubio, quien apoyó una mano sobre la suya. Aquello logró calmarle de inmediato, esfumando aquel odio irracional hacia el extraño hombre gordo—. Nunca lo había visto por aquí, ¿es extranjero?

—Es un primo mío, por parte de mi tía, la vieja coja—Kirishima contempló al humano, esperando que le explicase algo. Detestaba no entender nada, ¡se perdía de todo el contenido de las pláticas!—. No habla mucho. Se golpeó la cabeza con una rama, y estoy intentando enseñarle cómo comunicarse de nuevo.

—Oh, pobre—El hombre se hizo a un lado, acercándose a una especie de mecanismo. Bajó una palanca, y las puertas de Wheatville se abrieron ante la carreta—. Pórtense bien, chicos.

—Lo haremos, Tom.

Bakugō tomó las riendas con firmeza, chasqueando la lengua con fuerza para que el caballo retomase el paso. Por su parte, Kirishima mantuvo su rojiza mirada sobre el hombre regordete de la armadura, frunciendo los labios para mostrarle los afilados dientes. Suerte tuvo de que Katsuki no se percatase de esto, dado que de seguro le habría aplicado un correctivo por ello.

—Oye, no deberías molestarte—Eijirō desvió su atención hacia el humano, sonrojándose levemente. ¿Acaso le había pillado en su travesura?—. Me di cuenta que no estabas cómodo allá atrás, pusiste una expresión de lo más rara.

—Katsuki...

—No es un regaño, lagartija—respondió, girando el rostro para sonreírle a la bestia. Este último sólo pudo bajar la mirada, avergonzado hasta la médula. No entendía ni la mitad de las palabras dichas, pero sentía que se referían a su actitud tan infantil y agresiva—. Supongo que los de tu especie también pueden sentir celos. No debes preocuparte: sólo soy amable con Tom por cortesía, no es mi amigo ni nada, ¿sí?

—¡Sí, sí!

—... Joder. A pesar de que no entiendas, es agradable hablar contigo.

Las mejillas de Bakugō se tornaron de un tono más rosado del usual, aunque Kirishima ni siquiera se percató de ello. El dragón estaba completamente embelesado ante la visión del pueblo: miraba con fascinación a hombres y mujeres que pasaban junto a la carreta, a los niños que jugaban a los alrededores, e incluso a uno que otro animal callejero que les observaba desde la distancia.

¿Por qué el rubio nunca le había traído a ese lugar? Tantos olores que inundaban su nariz, los brillantes colores que le rodeaban, ¡incluso los sonidos eran geniales, mucho más interesantes que los del bosque!

Se sentía dentro de un sueño extraño, en una tierra casi alienígena.

—No debes separarte de mí, ¿entiendes?—Bakugō había llevado la carreta con pieles hasta una especie de casona de piedra, donde un tipo alto y delgado le dio una bolsa mediana de oro por todas las pieles. Kirishima había contemplado aquello con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado por la diferencia de tamaño entre su humano y aquel otro. ¿Tan pequeño era el rubio dentro de su especie?—. No quiero que te asalten o algo, este maldito pueblo no es tan tranquilo como parece, ¿sí?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, Bakugō!

—Bien, nos estamos entendiendo.

Tras amarrar bien la bolsa de oro a su cinto, Katsuki cogió con fuerza la mano de Eijirō para comenzar a caminar hacia el área comercial del pueblo. Aquel chico ignoraba por completo el torbellino de emociones que causaba en el dragón, quien a duras penas lograba mantener el paso tras de él. ¿Desde cuándo la mano del humano encajaba tan bien con la suya? Jamás le había parecido tan agradable el calor ajeno, y menos aún un contacto tan cercano como tomarse de las manos.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

—¿Quieres algo para ti?

Ambos chicos se encontraban ante una tienda de variedades, esto tras recorrer medio pueblo comprando distintos víveres: desde verduras hasta harina, frutas y pescado, velas y aceite para las lámparas. Todas las cosas las cargaba el dragón en una bolsa, esto tras quitársela al rubio. ¡Pobre humano, se veía tan cansado al llevar tantas cosas! No podía negarle la ayuda: por muy bestia que fuese, él era un dragón bien educado.

—Aún me queda algo de oro, escoge lo que quieras.

—¿Bakugō?

—Anda, toma lo que quieras.

El humano le señaló los distintos objetos expuestos en la tienda al aire libre, por lo que Kirishima lo interpretó como que le dejaba quedarse con algo. Aún no comprendía bien lo que respectaba a comprar y esas cosas humanas, pero ya había visto cómo lo hacía el rubio: hablaba con alguien, señalaba una cosa, y luego estaba el intercambio del objeto por monedas de oro. Era más simple de lo que habría creído que sería, la verdad.

El dragón paseó su vista sobre las variadas chucherías, deteniéndose un par de veces en unas placas de metal que tenían unos bonitos garabatos. ¿Acaso era un dragón saliendo de una montaña? No lo comprendía del todo, pero le gustaba bastante lo brillante que eran aquellos trozos de metal.

A punto estuvo de tomar los grabados, hasta que su atención se vio desviada hacia un objeto de una naturaleza muy distinta.

—¿Un libro?—exclamó Bakugō, observando con incredulidad lo que el dragón le había entregado. Eijirō se removía emocionado, al punto de que deseaba poder sacar su cola y moverla de un lado a otro. ¡Deseaba tanto aquella cosa con olor a moho y suave textura!—. Joder, ni siquiera es un libro bueno; es para niños y tiene dibujos...

—¡Sí, sí!

—¿Lo quieres?

—¡Sí!—Casi daba pequeños saltos en el lugar, ansioso porque el humano le permitiese ese lujo. Incluso, llegó al punto de intentar decir una palabra nueva—... ¡Lo quieres!

—"Quiero", no "quieres".

—¡Lo quieres, lo quieres!

—... No tienes remedio, idiota.

Y así, Kirishima Eijirō dejó el pueblo humano con un nuevo tesoro entre sus garras, el cual no dudó en abrir para pedirle al rubio que le explicase lo que este contenía. Cientos de cosas vio y aprendió aquel bello día, el cual recordaría durante mucho tiempo por más años que transcurriesen.

Los humanos eran realmente fascinantes, y todo lo que giraba alrededor de ellos también.


End file.
